Required Lovers
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Sequel to Shrieking Secrets...they were caught...how did they cover? And what does chocolate sauce have to do with it? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The third and final part of the Forbidden series :D**

**Dedication - **

**gigglefaries101 for the idea of chocolate sauce. **

**Holly Mcculloch :D My bestest Harry and Draco fan who has stuck with me since I started writing and always been there for me with writer's block :D She came up with Forbidden Pleasures with me while walking around town - she wanted Harry, Draco, Fairies and sex...Forbidden Pleasures was born. Now we have three parts to it and she's stuck with me for every one :D I love this girl more than any dedication can say XD Doesn't she know it :D**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter - if I did the ratings for the film wouldn't be a 12A ;)**

Harry looked nervously at his friends and Draco's and felt his palms line with sweat and a cold bad trickle down his back. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand and Harry squeezed back gently and Draco felt his panic go. _It was going to be alright_ he told himself, _Harry was going to make it alright._ Harry disentangled their fingers and shuffled nervously.

'Harry, mate?' Harry raised his gaze to meet Ron's and knew he couldn't tell him the whole truth. He looked at Draco and felt his heart beat that little bit faster. _I'm sorry_ he said in his head; though what he was apologising for, he didn't really know.

'Well, we - me and Dr-Malfoy - discovered that getting rid of anger by shagging each other was the most effective way of doing it.' Harry shrugged casually. Hermione shared a confused glance with Blaise but neither could answer the question the other had.

'How did you 'discover' this?' Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. What the hell did Potter have that she didn't? Apart from Draco of course.

'I saw Draco one morning and he insulted Hermione - you were there Parkinson.' Harry snapped. Pansy rolled her eyes.

'Oh yes excuse me - 'detention' clearly means 'hey lets shag each other and see where that gets us.'' The girl's voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Well we were in the forest looking for a root for Snape. I saw some faries and got entranced. Dr-Malfoy saved me. We were hiding in a tree when he kissed me - things escalated.' Draco flushed as he felt Pansy and Ron switch their gazes onto him. He shrugged and met their eyes.

'That's how it happened - I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, Potter is an exceedingly good shag.' Ron's ears turned red and Harry blushed also.

'Okay, one off, well I can deal with that. But again? Surely you haven't forgotten our future Drakie?' Both Draco and Harry cringed at the name before what she said sank in. Draco gasped and began choking on air as Harry ran a soothing hand over his back. Once Draco had stopped choking, Harry let his hand rest on Draco's lower back and the blonde boy sent him a small smile before focusing on Pansy.

'Future? What future?' Pansy rolled her eyes.

'The future where we're arrnaged in marriage, expected to have kids and grand children.' Harry felt as if somone had removed all the oxygen in from the surrounding vicinity as Pansy continued to describe her future with Draco. Draco wasn't his - he was Pansy's. Harry felt as if everything was closing in on him as Pansy told Draco about places they were going to live. He wanted her to shut up, he wanted to tell her Draco was his, he wanted her to...

'Stop!' Harry didn't realise he had spoken aloud until he noticed everyone staring at him strangely.

'Harry?' Hermione looked at him and he was surprised to see tears welling in her eyes. Harry looked at Draco who smiled at him sadly.

'She was giving me a headache - sorry.' Pansy looked offended.

'I don't see what the problem is Pansy. I am merely screwing Potter in an attempt to get rid of anger - no feelings involved.' Draco closed his eyes and felt a headache looming, he also felt how close Harry's hand was to his arse. Drawing a shakey breath, Draco refocused on the girl in front of him. 'You and my mother can keep planning my future while I keep screwing Potter until... well until I stop.' Pansy sighed.

'Drakie don't you think people would find it odd?' Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

'No? No one will know but us six and I will not let you let slip Parkinson.' Pansy flinched but stared Draco in the eyes defiantly.

'Well I'll find it odd. I mean you still screw Potter while knowing you're engaged to me? Don't you think you should be screwing me instead?' Harry growled and lowered his hand to cup Draco's behind. Draco's mouth went dry and he fixed Pansy with a bored look.

'Pansy don't tell me what to do with my life - or who to do for that matter.' Pansy opened his mouth but Pansy got there first.

'No she's right Dray, we've got to stop this before it gets out of hand. Now we know your future, maybe it's for the best. I mean it's like you said, no feelings involved. We can find new people.' Draco felt as if his heart had stopped. He wanted to yell at Harry that he didn't mean it, that he only said it to please Pansy. He wanted to hit Harry and make him see sense, tell him that he didn't want to end what they had just because some girl and his mother ahd mapped out a future for him. But he didn't. He just stood there listening to Harry throw everything away, nodding dumbly.

'Sure,' He said, his voice a mere whisper. 'We can hardly continue with Pansy knowing, it'll be around the school before we knew what hit us.' Harry felt the sink of disappointment settle in his stomach and nodded.

'Exactly.' He said shortly.

'That's it?' Hermione's eyes bulged; were they really that dumb to let it all go?

'No.' Draco's gaze whipped up as he looked at Harry. The raven haired boy stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his blonde so his mouth lingered by an ear. 'I'm sorry Dray.' he said as he pulled back and covered Draco's lips with his own. It was a short kiss, a kiss without tongue but full of feeling and unsaid things. They broke apart to see Ron and Blaise staring at them blankly and Pansy and Hermione with tears in their eyes.

'Come on.' Harry beckoned to Ron and Hermione and with one last look at Draco, Harry walked off.

'There he goes.' Draco looked at Blaise beside him. 'The one person who could make you truly happy.' Draco turned to look at Bliase but he'd already stepped over to Pansy. Draco looked back Harry's back and tried to ignore the pain that sliced its way into his heart.

*

Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner with Hermione a month later, pain still eating at his insides. A month of no Draco had taken it's toll on him. Dark circles underlined his eyes and his face was pale and drawn. Before, he always had the possibility of meeting Draco to look forward to but now, now he had called everything off so there was no possibility. So there was no Draco, even if he wanted it. The product of this knowledge was sleepless nights and the tendancy to skip meals - when he didn't eat with Hermione that was. He sat in his customary seat and ran his hands over his face miserably; God he missed that blonde. Sighing, he pulled a couple of sausages onto his plate while Hermione scopped potatoes onto it. Hermione had looked after him the past month, making sure he ate properly and got through each day. That day he hadn't just lost Draco, he lost Ron too.

**_*~* Flashback *~*_**

_'Why Malfoy?' The red haired questioned as they entered the common room. They shifted some first years from the seats by the fire as Hermione cast a privacy bubble around them. _

_'Well he's the only one strong enough_ _for me.' Ron turned green._

_'But what about Ginny? She's a powerful witch.' Harry rolled his eyes - all Ron wanted was to see Harry get with his sister. Pity she was female._

_'Yeah but she's a girl.' Harry murmured._

_'Yeah...wait, what?' Harry looked up at Ron and swallowed. Hermione looked between them catiously, her hand tightening on her wand in apprehension._

_'I like...I like Wizards, guys, biys. It's not Ginny - it's girls in general.' Harry swallowed thickly and glanced at the floor._

_'You're gay?' Ron asked incredulously. Hermione's heart sank - Harry was going to lose Ron too. Harry nodded. 'Oh my God!'_

_'I know.' Harry stood but Ron backed off and Harry flinched. _

_'No you don't, you have no idea. I've been sharing with you all these years - that's disgusting.' Harry winced and looked to Hermione for help. She just shook her head, letting Harry know he had to deal with this himself. _

_'Yeah, well I never tried anything did I?' Ron snorted and Harry felt his anger unfurl. 'Look, I didn't ask to be gay - I just am. It's not as if I woke up one morning deciding to be gay and go off witches. I'm not asking you to be gay too, I'm just asking you to be my best friend and accept me.' _

_'Might as well be asking me to change.' Both Harry and Hermione gasped at this and Harry clenched his fists, willing the anger to seep away._

_'Look Ron, I'm not changing - I can't. So you can either accept it and move on, or ignore years of friendship and lose me.' Harry stared at him evenly and Ron galred back._

_'Well if that's how it is.' The red haired sneered. 'Come on Hermione, lets leave the fag to it.' Harry closed his eyes as they welled with tears. He'd gone and lost his best friend the same day he lost Draco - it wasn't fair. _

_'No Ron.' Harry's eyes snapped open to see Hermione glaring at Ron. The red haired just satred at her. _

_'What?' He asked at the smae time as Harry._

_'Harry threw away something he held close to him today and you'll be damned if I'm abandoning him too. You can walk away all you like and leave him, just don't expect me to do the same. He needs me right now, more than you do.' Ron scowled at her._

_'Always knew you fancied him.' Hermione looked at him blankly._

_'Don't be ridiculous, he's my best friend...something you've forgotten.' Ron sneered at them before turning his back on them and wlaking off. Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and Harry wrapped his arms around her. _

_'Thank you.' He murmured into her hair. She nodded and they clung to each toher, trying to forget the horrors of that day._

_That night proved to be a trial as Harry got ready for bed. As he slid out of his jeans and into pyjama bottoms, Ron backed off melodramatically._

_'Cover your arses guys, the fag has his trousers off.' Harry stared at him before angrily getting into bed and ripping the hangings close behind him. He distantly heard Neville telling Ron 'not to be so ridiculous' and allowed himself a small feeling of comfort as he rolled over to sleep. The next morning, Neville had told Harry he would stick by him no matter what but Seamus and Dean had ignored him, leaving with Ron. Harry had later found that Neville had been so accepting because he too was gay. It had been like that for the past month and nothing had happened to suggest the friendship was going to be okay again._

**_*~* End Flashback *~*_**

Harry glanced across the hall, his eyes searching for the blonde. Catching sight of him, Harry's heart beat quickened as his green eyes met grey ones. He smiled slightly when he felt someone kick him in the shin. Hard. Eyes watering in pain, Harry gared around the Gryffindors, trying to discover the person who had kicked him. Hermione seemed to be enthralled by her book while Neville was glaring at his sausage as if it held a secret. Harry shook his head and glanced back up to the Slytherin table, only to feel his heart stop beating as he saw Draco. Pansy was draped over his arm and whispering in his ear. Harry watched as Draco threw his head back and laughed at something Pansy had said. He allowed himself a small smile which froze as Draco kissed Pansy. Full on the mouth.

Harry felt the walls closing in and could feel his heart beat in his ears as he struggled to breath. It seemed as if the oxygen from the area had disappeared as Draco continued to kiss Pansy. Harry abruptly stood and walked from the hall, trying to keep his temper in check. Hermione shared a look with Neville who whook his head at her.

'Let me.' He said as he stood and followed Harry.

Draco watched them go with an amused smile. Pansy had told him that Harry had been staring at him and the only thing to do was kiss her. Draco had gone along with it only to see if Harry would react. He had. Draco ignored Blaise's hard gaze as he turned back to his meal. He liked sausages.

*

Neville followed Harry until he saw Harry turned into an old transfiguration classroom. Waiting outside, Neville knew his friend wanted to be alone while his anger took it's course. Inside the classrooom, Harry let out a howl of fury and blasted a table out of existence. The tears brimmed in his eyes as the unfairness of his life kicked in and he let it all out. The past month came back to him full force as he vented his anger and hurt. Ron abandoning him, friends turning their back on him, Pansy getting Draco...him not being allowed to have Draco. This frustrated Harry more than anything as he refused to allow the tears to fall. The World put so much hope on him to win this war that he was ignoring his own dreams. Draco was his dream, Draco was the one he wanted but no one would let him have Draco. Society refused to allow Harry to be happy.

Harry let out another cry of anger as he sent a blasting hex at a chair and allowed the tears to flow. He backed to lean against a wall and sank down to the floor in a crouching position with his arms on his knees and his head in his arms. Silently he allowed the sobs to rake through his body as he finally let himself go.

Neville stood outside the door, waitng for a sign that told him it was safe. When the wards Harry had subconsciously raised dropped, Neville stepped tentatively stepped inside the door and took in the state of the room. Desks, chairs and posters were in shreds, scattered across the room but this was not what captured Neville's attention. What captured Neville's attention was the boy who was sobbing his heart out, alone. This was the boy that the World wanted to win the war for them and Neville was reminded he was just that. A boy. A boy who was crying alone. Neville filled with anger as he realised that the Wizarding World wanted Harry to win the war for them but expected him to cry alone. But not anymore. No. Neville was here now.

Neville sank next to Harry and the boy looked to him. Harry offered Neville a small smile before collapsing into tears again. Harry subconsciously leaned his head on Neville's shoulder and Neville switched his position so he could wrap his arms his friend. Harry clung to Neville as he allowed the tears to flow, not ashamed by them but comforted by the presence of Neville. Once the last tear had fallen, Harry wiped his face and smiled at Neville.

'Thanks.' He said softly. Neville nodded but neither boy moved to get out of their embrace. Harry raised his head and pressed his lips to Neville's. Neville gasped and Harry flicked his tongue into his mouth. Before Neville could comprehend what was happening, Harry had pulled away, blushing profously. 'Sorry Nev. Wasn't right.'

Neville laughed and pulled back from Harry.

'Talk.' He said softly. Harry looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

'Really?' Neville nodded and Harry took a deep breath. 'A little over a month ago I found I was gay and I ended sleeping with someone. We arranged to do it again but this time we were caught holding hands as we left. This boy didn't want everyone finding out about us and so I called everything we had going off. I lost my lover that day but I also lost my best friend. He didn't like the fact I was gay and abandoned me. I only have you and Hermione left in the world and that same world is expecting me to save them. I only want to be happy but now I can't do that because the same world that needs me is also making me be unhappy by not letting me be with who I want to be. This boy has a future mapped out and his future wife was clinging to him and it was all I could do not to cry in front of him because I love him so much but she's got him.' Harry burst into renewed tears as Neville sorted out all the facts in his head.

'For starters Harry, ignore Ron - he's a twat you don't need. The world wants you to win this war but they also want you to be happy. They have to accept you for who you are and not what they want you to be. You will save us Harry but not because you're expected to, you'll save us because _you_ want to. This boy, he was a fool for letting you go but we all make mistakes. He has no feelings whatsoever for his future wife and the sooner you realise that, the better. You have to tell him. But you have to know it's true. Do you really love him?' Harry looked Neville in the eye.

'More than anything in the world.' Neville nodded.

'So tell him!' Harry shook his head.

'It's complicated.' He said as he stood and shook himself roughly. Neville snorted.

'His father cannot rule his life Harry.' Neville said as he drew said boy into another hug. Harry clung back and sniffed.

'It'll be so hard though, no one wants us to be together.' Neville drew away and looked at Harry in the eyes.

'I do.' He said forcefully. 'I've never had good history with the Malfoy's but you'll be damned if that's going to stop me letting my friend be happy. Ron is an idiot to let old feuds get in the way of your happiness. Seeing the diefference betwen the two Harry's is astonishing and I want the old one back. If Draco can bring that Harry back, well I'm willing to make my peace with him.'

Harry nodded then froze.

'I never said it was Draco, Neville.' Neville chuckled.

'Well you just did. Besides, I'm not an idiot...I can read signs as well as the next person.' Harry chuckled too as he glanced around the room.

'Hey Nev? Help me?' Neville looked around the room and drew his wand and waved it, muttering a spell as he did so. Harry watched in awe as the room restored itself and looked at Neville amazed. 'Never knew you had it in you.' He said as he left the room with Neville. They silently agreed not to go back to the hall and made their way to the Gryffindor dorms talking about nothing in particular.

*

'I don't!' Draco cried. Blaise just shrugged. 'I don't!' Draco yelled again as he paced in front of Blaise.

'I didn't say you did.' Blaise said wearily. Draco sighed and flung himself onto his bed with a sigh. After dinner, he had come up here and chucked the others out, bar Blaise, and sealed it with wards and silencing spells.

'Well I don't.' Blaise opened his mouth but Draco carried on. 'I bet he's over me anyway, I bet he's screwing that Longbottom. I bet they're at it right now. I don't care though I really don't. He's free to shag who he likes, he made that clear.' Blaise opened his mouth again as Draco paused but Draco didn't let him speak. 'But why Longbottom? What does he have that I don't?'

'Potter.' Blaise retorted. Draco glared at him.

'Thank you Captain Obvious!' Blaise looked at him blankly.

'Who?' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Muggle bloke. But still why? I mean I gave him class, he shouldn't have to sink to Longbottom.' Bliase sighed.

'Like you didn't have to sink to Pansy.' He muttered. Draco spluttered, trying to come up with a witty retort.

'That wasn't my fault. That was my Mother and Pansy...nothing to do with me.' Draco rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling.

'Yeah I can see that, sucking her face at the dinner table was so not your fault or anything to do with you. I can see your reasoning.' Draco turned his head to narrow his eyes at his friend.

'She came onto me damn it! Besides I'm not screwing her.' Blaise rolled his eyes.

'Okay whatever.' Draco went back to glaring at the ceiling.

'But Potter doesn't need to screw Longbottom - I mean he can't be that good. I bet I was better...in fact I _know_ I was better because I am Draco Malfoy.' Blaise ran his hands down his face.

'What are you trying to say Draco?' The blonde sat up and looked shifty.

'What do you mean?' Blaise smiled. Bingo.

'I mean what are you trying to say?' Draco fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

'I miss him.' He said enventually. 'I don't love him but I miss him.'

'Dray,'

'Don't!' Draco yelled. 'Don't use that name. It's his name.' Blaise frowned, not understanding but if the way the blonde was glaring at him and breathing heavily was anything to go by, he knew it wouldn't be good for his health if he used it again.

'Draco, why won't you admit it.' Draco flopped onto his back again.

'I can't. I don't love him anyway...I like him a lot but not love...Malfoy's only love if they know it will work.' Blaise snorted.

'That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard.' He cried. 'You cannot choose when or who you fall in love, you are so blonde Draco Malfoy.' Draco jumped up and wrsetled Blaise to the ground. They wrestled around until Draco ended up straddling Blaise.

'I'm what?' He demanded.

'In love with Potter.' Blaise shot back. Draco hit him. 'Blonde.' Draco hit him again. 'Winner.' Draco smiled and rolled off him, stalking to his side of the room.

'I'm not for the record.'

'Are.' Draco whirled around.

'What can it take for you to see I'm not!' Blaise stood and looked at him.

'What will it take for you to see you are?' Draco huffed and sat down on his bed. Silence settled over them as they were lost in their own thoughts.

'I'm not.' Draco said in a small voice, breaking the silence. 'Not yet, but I am falling.' Draco raised his head to meet Blaise's gaze and the other boy was shocked to see a tear sliding down a pale cheek. It was then that he knew he needed to do something.

*

Another three weeks had gone by and still Harry had not told Draco. Neville was growing exasperated as his friend drew deeper and deeper in his shell. It was no help either that Hermione had shown her true colours and abandoned him too.

**_*~* Flashback *~*_**

_'What?' Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe it._

_'Well he has hated you for years but suddenly you decide it's all okay because he's a good shag?' Hermione sighed. 'I thought 'it's okay it's just a phase' but it's not you're still obsessing over him. He's called me 'Mudblood' for as long as we've known him and he's picked on us for years - why can't you remember any of that?' Harry sighed._

_'Because I love him.' Hermione scoffed and Harry narrowed his eyes in anger. _

_'Please Harry, you don't even know what love is.' Neville stood between Harry and Hermione as he felt the other boy's magic unfurl in anger. _

_'Right, well at least we know where we stand now Hermione. You've made your point well clear thank you very much, I suggest you go do whatever you were doing.' Hermione opened her mouth. 'Yes, I am supporting him. What will it take for you people to see? This is the boy we need to save us and here you are shutting him out because of the person he fell in love with. Shall I reveal something to all of you?' The room fell silent as everyone focused on Neville. ' Ron! He was seen kissing Mullicent Bulstrode yesterday. Hermione! You called a truce with Blaise Zabini and have been sneakily seeing him when you go to your 'study groups'.' Both of the accused shuffled uncomfortably. 'But do you know why no one has cried out? Because you are straight! That's why - who cares about houses? You're a guy seeing a girl it's all okay. Never mind the fact that you don't love each other and it's only lust. Harry fell in love...proper love. The kind of love that eats away at you inside with pleasure, makes your heart beat race when you see them, makes you dream of them and butterflies to appear when you kiss. That's what Harry feels for that guy and because he's a guy, you shunted him. This is the person you need. How is he supposed to want to help you when you treat him in the way that you have been? I wouldn't want to! You should be ashamed of the way you've acted! Ashamed!' Neville turned to Harry and held out his hand. 'Neville Longbottom, I have no problem with who you do or who you love - I just want to be friends.' Harry took the hand and shook it before heading past everyone and into his dorms. _

_Hermione hadn't spoken to him since and now Harry only had Neville left._

**_*~* End Flashback *~*_**

Neville looked at Harry and sighed, the boy's face was really sunken and he had lost a lot of weight. Neville knew he had to do something. He looked across at the Slytherin table and nearly fell off his stool when he saw Blaise trying to get his attention. The Slytherin jerked his head to the door a couple of times before Neville got the message. Excusing himself, he left Harry to his cottage pie as he left the Hall, closely followed by Blaise. Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, Blaise pulled him into an alcove and shoved something into his hand.

'Make sure Potter sees this.' He muttered. Neville looked at the vial in his hand and saw it contained a memory. He quickly summoned a similar vial and extracted a memory from his own head.

'Make sure Malfoy sees this.' He said just as harshly and pushed it into Blaise's hand. They shared a look then laughed.

'Make sure the Room of Requirement is free tonight.' Bliase murmured. Neville nodded.

'Show them at seven sharp?' Blaise nodded and both left the alcove. To run into Professor Snape.

*

Harry made his way to his common room alone, wondering where Neville was, with a million thoughts running through his head. He was angry at the world for shunting his love and angry at Draco for not fighting for him. Then he was angry at himself for throwing everything away. When he entered his dorm, he was surprised to see Neville already there.

'Come on!' The other boy said, pulling on Harry's arm. Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the bathroom where a large bowl was sitting on the floor with a single memory floating in it. 'You have to see this.' Neville exclaimed, eyes shining brightly. Harry frowned at him before stepping over to it.

'Is it safe?' He asked cautiously. Neville rolled his eyes.

'Of course it is! Now get going!' He shoved Harry and Harry took a deep breath and plunged into it.

Neville sat there for what seemed like ages before Harry re-emerged. The other boy was smiling like an idiot and hugging Neville tightly.

'Thank you!' Harry said before stepping back. 'I have to go.' He cried before running from the bathroom.

*

In the Slytherin dorm Draco was reading a book when Blaise blundered in.

'Bathroom. Now.' The boy said before marching into the bathroom himself. Draco set aside the book and followed wearily.

'What now?' Blaise stood and Draco saw a bowl with a memory floating in it.

'Get in there! I've had enough of you moping and you need to see this for yourself to believe it.' Draco looked at the memory before looking at his friend. With a nod from Blaise, Draco sank down into the memory.

Blaise stood there, impatiently tapping his foot when Draco suddenly withdrew from the memory. With a huge smile at Blaise, the blonde ran from the room.

'Thank you Blaise.' Blaise said irritably. Draco burst back into the room and Blaise found himself with an armful of blonde.

'Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.' Draco cried before barrelling from the room again. Blaise watched him go with a bemused smile on his face.

*

Harry careered into the corridor containing the Room of Requirements at the same time Draco did. Harry caught sight of the blonde and changed course, running for the boy as opposed to the wall. Draco saw Harry running at him and tried to change his direction but his body wasn't listening. Harry and Draco ran full into each other, crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

'Fuck.' Cried Draco.

'OKay.' Harry replied happily, seizing Draco by the colloar and smashing their lips together as best as he could from his position. Draco groaned at the contact and opened his mouth eagerly to allow Harry's probing tongue access. Their tongues collided and massaged each other and Harry re mapped out Draco's mouth. Harry ran his hands down Draco's sides, caressing the torso gently before untucking the shirt, reaching inside and...

'Mr Potter what do you think you're doing?' Harry's head snapped up and he saw Snape glaring down at him. He looked down at Draco and decided to throw caution to the wind.

'I'm about to fuck Malfoy until he can't walk straight sir, don't worry though, we'll use protection and keep to curfew.' Snape paled as Harry quickly grabbed Draco and threw him through the door that had appeared in the wall. Harry closed the door and collapsed against it marvelling at his stupidity until Draco flipped him around and pushed him against the wall.

'That was so hot.' The blonde murmured before capturing Harry's lips once more. Harry moaned and deepened the kiss and wound his hands into blonde locks. Draco kissed a line along Harry's jaw and up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Harry squirmed beneath his lips and Draco licked along the shell of his ear before kissing back down to the full lips waiting for him. Plunging his tongue inside a hot mouth, Draco felt himself becoming harder than he'd ever been and untucked Harrys shirt. He dropped to his knees and slowly pulled Harry's shirt up, worshipping every inch of tanned skin exposed with his tongue. Harry writhed beneath him as Draco reached his nipples. He grinned evilly then took one in his mouth, pulling at the nub with his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. When Harry was a quivering mess, Draco switched to the other nipple, lathering it with the same amount of attention. Harry moaned and twitched beneath him, arching into the touch. With a growl of frustration, Harry flipped them and the tripped to the floor.

'Much better.' Harry said with a smirk as he leant back to kiss Draco. Changing his mind half way down, Harry gripped Draco's earlobe with his teeth and nibbled it before kissing down his jaw and into the conjunction where his neck met his collar bone. Sucking at the skin, he nibbled and soothed with his tongue until Draco was writhing and twisting beneath him as if trying to escape the clutches of the pleasure flowing through his body. Harry pulled Draco up and whipped his shirt about his head with practised ease before lowering him to the floor again. Kissing his way down a perfect chest, Harry came to the top of Draco's trousers and paused. Grinning up at the blonde, Harry seized the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down bit by bit, revelling in the way the blonde was arching off the floor every time Harry nudged his hardness. When the last notch had been set free, Harry slid the trousers over bony hips, tantalisingly slow. He pushed them down to the blondes knees and took the tip of Draco's cock in his mouth, mouthing the cock through boxers. Draco gasped and moaned as Harry ran his hands over the bluge in place of his mouth and Harry hooked his thumbs over the egde of the boxers and pulled them down as slowly as he had the trousers and slid them off Draco's feet, along with socks and shoes. When Draco was sufficiently naked, Harry leant back on his heels and looked at him. Deciding that he wasn't just going to fuck Draco, he was going to make love to him, Harry thought for something to make it special. When he spotted it, he left Draco to go fetch it from the shelf.

Draco moaned silently when Harry left him but his lover soon returned. He watched as Harry hastily slid out of his remaining clothes, until they were both as naked as they were the day they were born. When Draco saw what Harry was holding, his eyes widened.

'You sure?' Harry chuckled and kissed Draco briefly.

'I summoned it you twit.' He said as he popped open the cap of the chocolate sauce. 'You're not going to forget tonight in a hurry.' Draco felt he'd agree when Harry trickled some sauce over his chest. Wehn Harry felt there was enough, he replced the cap and put the bottle to one side. Kneeling over a wary blonde, Harry licked a trail from Draco's waist to his neck, cleaning off the chocolate sauce. Draco thought he'd come there and then when he saw the look in Harry's eyes but the excitement of what might happen if he remained hard, was too tempting and he bit his lip, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. Harry smirked as he cleaned Draco of his sauce, paying particular attention to Draco's nipples. When the chest was clear from chocolate sauce, Harry sent Draco a devillish look as he reached for the substance again. Squirting some on his hand, Harry smeared it over slightly before reaching down and grasping Draco's cock.

Draco gasped aloud and arched into Harry's hands, his hips bucking wildly as he sought more contact. Harry stroked Draco, bringing him closer to the edge with each soft squeeze and caress. Draco bucked manically and bit his lip trying to stave off the pending orgasm for reasons only he would understand. Before Draco reached completion, Harry removed his hands and replaced them...with his mouth. Draco arched from the floor completely, forcing Harry to deep throat them. Trying to ignore the gag reflex the deep throating caused, Harry held down Draco's hips as he sucked the poor blonde's cock. He swirled his tongue over the slit, down the underside and back over the slit. One of his hands reached down to massage balls as Harry felt his own orgasm coming on. Giving Draco a hard suck caused the blonde's undoing as he came down Harry's throat. Come mixed with chocolate sauce sent Harry over the edge too and he came in a sticky mess over the floor by Draco. Panting, the both stopped and stared at each other before Draco pulled Harry into a kiss.

'That was...' He searched for a word but Harry smiled.

'I know.' They smiled at each other before Draco looked ovr Harry. With perfectly toned abs and a tanned chest, he was divine. Feeling his cock agree, Draco reached for his robes again. Seacrhing in the pockets, he frowned when he couldn't locate his lube. Reaching for the trousers, he cursed when they too were found empty.

'Lube.' He barked at Harry. Harry frowned then searched his robes and trousers to find they were both empty.

'I don't have any where's yours?' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Great. Mine's in my dorm - I stopped carrying it around since...' He let the sentence hang but Harry knew what he was trying to say. Since Harry had called off their thing.

'But you always carry lube.' Draco saighed.

'I only used to.' Harry looked at him.

'Why did you carry lube anyway?' Draco flushed.

'Well if you must know, I could have been taken and shoved in handcuffs anyday. The lube would have helped me get out.' Harry doubled over in laughter. Draco scowled and kicked at him but Harry was too busy laughing to care. 'Alright Harry, why did you carry lube...that time in the shack.'

Harry blushed and avoided Draco's gaze.

'Because you did.' He murmured. 'It seemed a good idea to be prepared.' Draco expected himself to laugh but was come over by an urge to hug the boy instead. Or screw him.

'What are we going to use now?' Harry looked at him.

'Can't we just summon some?' Draco rolled his eyes...and they landed on the sauce from earlier.

'I have a better idea.' He said before reaching for said container. Opening it up, Draco poured some in his palm and covered his fingers in it. He stepped over to Harry and pulled the boy closer sliding a hand behind him. Easing the buttocks apart, Draco went to slide a finger in when Harry stopped him.

'I believe I told Snape I was fucking you tonight.' He said hoarsly. Draco rolled his eyes but they soon widened as Harry took his fingers in his mouth and sucked until all the chocolate sauce had come off. By the time he was finished, both boys were hard and leaking with pre-cum. Harry reached for the sauce and did the same as Draco until all his fingers were covered in the sweet substance. Sliding over to Draco, Harry slid a hand between Draco's buttocks, slding them apart and sliding a finger into Draco slowly. Draco hissed and arched into Harry as the other boy slid the finger in and out of Draco. Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders as another finger was added and scissored to stretch Draco. His hands grabbed at Harry's shoulders as Harry added another finger and Draco rocked back onto them, enjoying the feel of Harry's fingers inside of him. But it wasn't enough.

'Now.' Draco growled and Harry pulled Draco's legs around his waist. Settling himself at Draco's entrance, Harry slid in slowly, marvelling at how tight Draco was. Draco grasped at Harry's shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him and pulling him into his body further. Harry, fully sheathed, stopped and pulled back his head to look at Draco. Draco's face was flushed, his eyes closed and his lip caught between his teeth. Harry felt his heart beat quicken as he realised how much he loved this boy. Pulling back he thrust into him mercilessly, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure and rake his finger nails down Harry's back. Harry pulled out, plunging back in and brushing Draco's prostrate. Draco's eyes snapped open as he rocked down on Harry's hips, trying to get that feeling back. Harry switched their positions, making Draco lie along the floor as he continued to pound into him making the blonde cry out. Harry felt his orgasm coming and sped up, feeling Draco's coming too. After a few more thrusts, both boys came together, crying out each other's names and letting their orgasm sweep them away.

Harry collapsed onto Draco, pulling out of him and trying to regain his breath. He summoned some blankets and pillows, sorting them around himself and Draco. The blonde boy shook his head and propped himself onto one elbow as he told Harry excatly what he wanted.

'I'm not in lvoe with you.' He concluded harshly. 'But I am falling.' Harry smiled as he agreed to Draco's plan and they set about planning....until curfew crept upon them.

*

The next day, Harry met Draco outside the Great Hall as planned.

'Ready?' Harry said to Draco as he took Draco's hand and faced the Hall entrance; Draco blushed.

'You know even after this, you still have to face my father Harry.' Draco turned to Harry paling. Harry just cupped his face and kissed his blode haired love.

'That's a battle for another day Dray, for not it's just us and that Hall to get through. We'll take it day at a time.' Draco smiled at Harry beofre pulling the boy into a kiss, sealing their love and future. _It was going to be alright_ he told himself _Harry was going to make it alright._

That's what went through Draco Malfoy's head as Harry squeezed his hand and walked into the Great Hall, bringing them out of the closest. Together.

**A/N So there you have it :D I'm leaving it there so you can guess about reactions and whether Ron and Hermione come around :D **

**Let you're imaginiation do some work :P**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcome :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am - again!**

**I really did plan to leave it like that but realised it really required a closed ending. **

**Hence the sequel 'Manor Husbands' now published on my page :)**

**Thanks to TheGingerBreadMan15 who made me realie it was disappointing to leave it the way I did - sorry :)**

**Soooo....why are you still here reading this?? Get you a** over to the Finale!!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
